


Skin

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Come Inflation, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ra's punishes Damian by handing him to his men.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/League Men
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: Anonymous





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The content of this fic is for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to be taken as any kind of "learning" experience or an endorsement of those things in real life. Things like abuse, pedophilia, and rape are completely heinous in real life, and if you feel compelled to do any of those things, seek help. 
> 
> If you are below the age of 18, this content is not meant for you at all. Please hit the back button.

Damian has lost track of how long he has been here.

The wet slap of skin on skin has faded to a background noise, and it is only when the man abruptly yanks out that Damian realises he’s come in him, that his seed is dripping down his thighs, along with so many others’. They’d started with his mouth, feeding him their cocks and coming down his throat and on his face, before they’d moved to his ass. 

“It is not over, Damian,” Ra’s’ voice floats over to him, before he feels fingers on his jaw, the skin cold and papery. “You need to know what happens when you fail.”

Damian makes a soft, inarticulate noise of...he doesn’t know. Affirmation. Refute. Humiliation.

Another man steps between Damian’s spread legs. Damian has lost count of how many have fucked him, and he’s loose and sloppy but this man is huge and Damian’s certain he’s never seen him before – when he speaks it is with a distinct Russian accent. “You’re going to enjoy my cock, little bird.” 

Damian tries to wiggle away – the man’s cock looks like it will split him in two – but burly arms hold him down and once again, he can go nowhere. The man strokes his cock languidly, like he has all the time in the world – it is thick as a forearm and veined, and Damian thinks, in a strangely calm way, _I’m going to die_.

He is too tired to think this isn’t a good way to go, naked and covered in come, surrounded by strange League men. (When they’d stripped him down, they’d laughed at how small his cock was, given it a few paltry strokes.)

Then the man is pressing in, grunting when it doesn’t go easily, and Damian’s eyes widen at the sensation. It’s big, it’s too big, but the head has popped inside now and the man is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Without waiting (of course not, none of them waited), he rams the rest of the way in, all nine inches, and Damian’s back arches off the table, his eyes rolling up in his head. He is vaguely aware he is making broken little sounds, half-moans. 

The man laughs, sweat beading at his temple. A murmur ripples through the men surrounding them. Damian looks down, and gives a soft cry when he sees his belly: there is a distinct bulge there. The man’s cock. That’s his cock, making his belly swell. He can feel it twitching inside him, like a live animal. 

Someone reaches out and presses down on the bulge, and Damian gives a wailing cry. It is absolutely shocking, the feeling of someone stroking over the cock in his belly. 

The man slaps the hand away and snarls, “He’s mine, get off.” That’s the only warning Damian gets before the man pulls out, Damian feeling the veins and ridges catching over his rim, and slams back in. Damian screams again. It feels like he’s plunged even deeper this time, his balls heavy against Damian’s ass. 

He sets a punishing pace, ramming into him with the rhythm and force of a machine. Damian can hear the men crowing lewd comments as his belly rapidly bulges and flattens with the assault.

“Fuck him hard!”

“Oh, God, yes, tear him in two.”

“Anyone willing to double team him?”

The man seems to be egged on. He picks Damian up and begins to move him up and down on his cock, impaling him again and again. His hands are so big they almost go all the way around Damian’s waist. The sounds are obscene, wet squelching and slapping. Damian is limp as a doll, too tired to do anything but take the monstrous cock as it eats its way into him. 

Eventually the man slams him down and grunts as he comes. Damian moans as wave after wave of hot come sprays into him. It feels like it will never stop. When the man finally pulls out, he throws Damian back on the table but lifts his hips; Damian can feel his come moving around in his belly, which is swollen and round with the amount of it in him. There are jeers and wolf-whistles all around. 

Something prods against his entrance, cold and hard, too smooth to be another cock, and then wiggles inside. Damian looks down to see a plug of some sort. 

“We can leave him like this, I think,” says his grandfather. “Do not think of removing it, grandson, unless you wish for further punishment." 

Damian nods, dazed. Someone puts a hand on his belly and squeezes, and he jumps, gasping. There are laughs. 

“You can take it out tomorrow, Damian,” his grandfather says, and turns around to leave. 


End file.
